You are mine (Traducción autorizada)
by Glease
Summary: Todos los sumisos crecen soñando su dominante perfecto, y Blaine no es diferente, el pronto aprende que la perfección no es lo que cree,las mejores cosas en la vida no son fáciles, y aveces el futuro es aún mejor que nuestros sueños.*Klaine Endgame, mundo D/S*


**Hola! Bueno aquí les presento la traducción AUTORIZADA por alexofthegarden.**

**Estoy traduciendo ''Burn with you'' también, y tengo un fic que es mío y se llama ''ambos sabemos que no soy lo que necesitas'' los pueden leer y checar.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Este fic está basado en una relación de SUMISO/DOMINANTE. Por lo que si no les gustan estos temas, simplemente no lean este fic.**

**-Las advertencias serán avisadas en el capítulo correspondiente.**

**-Mucho Smut, muchas nalgadas y sexo oral, y control del orgasmo, algunas cosas pasan juntas, **

**-deben ser pacientes con esta historia, aseguro que sí es de klaine, sólo que aparecerá más adelante. Al principio en blaintana, pero sí, si habrá klaine.**

**Sin nada más que decir….**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!:3**

_And i told all my dreams and fears_

_And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears _

_And you said those three words I'd been waiting for_

_You became a part of me._

_-You are mine.-lea michele_

''Santana Lopez, ¿acepta los términos de este sagrado contrato para ser dominante de Blaine Anderson libre y voluntariamente?''

Ella obedientemente observó el contrato que había negociado cuidadosamente con Blaine. ''acepto''.

Le sonrió a Blaine suavemente. Este estaba esperando su turno nerviosamente. Sus ojos miel estaban llenos de una hermosa mezcla de esperanza y expectación y sólo un poco de inseguridad; Ella siempre había encontrado que esta última era la cosa más genial sobre Blaine. Como que si no tuviera idea cuanto podía que ofrecerle al mundo.

''Blaine Devon Anderson,¿Acepta los términos de este sagrado contrato para ser sumiso de Santana Lopez libre y voluntariamente?''

Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar, ya tenía todas las palabras memorizadas.-''acepto-. '' dijo respirando a duras penas.

El ministro dejó que el tranquilo silencio llenara la sala llena de gente. El corazón de Blaine latía en su pecho, sus nervios y su emoción corrían a través de sus venas haciendo que se estremeciera al punto que apenas se podía sostener. En cuanto a Santana, sus ojos estaban chispeantes de deleite y diversión, sabía exactamente el punto de todo esto.

.-''Por el poder que se me invierte, te declaro reclamando, Blaine, te puedes arrodillar para tu dominante''.-

Se sentó en sus rodillas rápidamente, incapaz de esperar más, cuando descendió suspiró de alivio, inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos fijados firmemente en el suelo. Un gentil murmuro se levantó desde la multitud de la familia y amigos a medida que ellos, conforme a la costumbre que habían traspasado a través de los siglos, cuando se reclamaba a alguien, debían dejar a la pareja a solas para su primer intercambio de poder formalmente. Blaine y los padres de Santana sacudieron sus manos y los padres se dirigieron afuera para celebrar y aceptar las felicitaciones de sus cientos de invitados. Sería el evento social más genial de westerville de la temporada.

Blaine y Santana se unirían a eso después.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron con un eco y la sala de la catedral blanca y de oro estaba completamente en silencio, Santana colocó una gentil mano en los rulos de Blaine, acariciándolos primero suavemente antes de agarrarlos fuertemente.-''mírame Blaine''.-ordenó.

Era su primera orden, y en el caso de el, era su primer acto de sumisión en el cual obedeció. Ella había esperado regocijo y o mareo en los ojos de Blaine. Ella nunca había estado tan sorprendida por el miedo. Pero la reverencia era absolutamente la última cosa que había anticipado.

.-''eres hermoso''.-suspiró ella. Las palabras solo salieron sin pensar concientemente.

Blaine inclinó su cabeza. Sus mejillas ardiendo de un rosa ferviente por la frase dicha.-''Gracias'' ó con una timidez que ella nunca había visto en el.

Su ceja se arqueó y sus labios se fruncieron un poco.-''¿Estás bien?''.-

.-''si''.-dijo el, pero su voz era suave así que apenas podía escuchar su voz.

Ella se arrodilló junto a el, para verlo de verdad, y levantó su mentón con un dedo.-''esto no cambia nada''.- dijo ella a él

Pero Blaine suavemente sacudió su cabeza.-''eso cambia todo''-dijo el

Santana se sentó en sus tacones y Blaine automáticamente la siguió sentándose en sus zapatos. Ella lo miró, escudriñándolo, Preguntándose como todo cambió repentinamente cuando había pronunciado esas palabras, algo se sentía diferente.-''¿cómo?''-. preguntó ella, necesitando entender.-'' te has estado arrodillando para mí desde que tenías 10 años.-

.-''Era sólo un juego, Tana''-. Blaine se hizo el cornudo, y por un momento, lo pudo ver ahí de nuevo, su a lo largo de su infancia, su mejor amigo, el chico que solía molestarla, se reía con ella, el que usaba distintos trucos para insultarla. El chico al cual le había dicho sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, y el chico que compartió los suyos también. El chico que le había prometido todo esto cuando cumplió quince años, y quien había aceptado su destino con gracia y dignidad. Y aquí estaban, diecisiete años, reclamado, y Blaine la estaba mirando como nunca la había mirado antes.-''eso era diferente, esto..'' alcanzó su mano y ella la tomó, apretándola fuertemente ya que ella sabía por instinto lo que el necesitaba.-''esto es real,Ma'aam''.-

Ahora ella empezó a morderse el labio, el nerviosismo finalmente estaba recorriendo sus venas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Esto era real. No era sólo su mejor amigo ahora, era su responsabilidad. Para bien o para mal, era suyo hasta…-''no se si me gusta que me digas Ma'aam''.-

Motas de oro brillaron en sus ojos, a ella siempre le gustaba que esos ojos tuvieran algo de travesura.-''no lo haré -. Prometió el, con un sonrisa pícara, pero después volvió a la solemnidad que la situación merecía.-''necesito esto, Santana, necesito ser tuyo''.-

Sostuvo su mirada firmemente, buscando cualquier señal de deshonestidad.-''tu hiciste esto libremente, y porque quisiste, ¿es esa la verdad?, pues yo creo que no, nunca quisiste''-.

.-''Si''.-dijo Blaine, garantizando que se la sacaría de encima.-''yo sé que la decisión no era mía, pero te juro que hice esto voluntaria y libremente. No hay nadie a quien le podría confiar esto, Santana, no hay nadie más para mí''.-

.-''Pero algún día habrá alguien.- reconoció Santana, su voz obligando a que el reconociera eso también.- El trató de poner sus ojos en una señal de desacuerdo, pero ella no lo dejó.-''no puedes vivir en una reclamación platónica para siempre, Blaine.-le dijo..''algún día serás libre de ser tu mismo, cuando los dos seamos libres de ser nosotros mismos, habrá alguien más, y cuando vea tu cara iluminada de alegría cuando transfieras tu contrato con el será unos de los días más felices de mi vida''.- Ella vio una lágrima escapar de su ojo y ella la limpió. Fue un golpe duro, ya que no necesitaba a su mejor amigo nunca más, no así. Blaine necesitaba un dominante alto y poderoso y en completo control. Ella miró hacia abajo con sus severamente entrenados. Todo su comportamiento cambió, se paró a propósito. Con una hermosa obediencia. Su dominancia recorría sus venas hasta el punto que creía que tendría que encontrar nuevas palabras para describir la forma que Blaine le hizo sentir.-''Hasta ese momento Blaine Anderson.-Mandó ella .-''eres mío-.

.-''soy tuyo.- repitió suavemente.-''seré tu sumiso perfecto Santana''.-

Ella se inclinó y acarició su mejilla.-''ya sé que lo serás cariño''.-su voz era una canción para Blaine. Hasta que sus labios se fruncieron.-''pero no seas demasiado perfecto. ¿esta bien? ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?''-.

_S_

_You are mine, for life_

_And I'll be by your side_

_We are entwined _

_I'm yours, and you're mine_

**¡Y aquí está! Digánme que les pareció y de paso pueden leer ''ambos sabemos que no soy lo que necesitas'' y ''burn with you'', le dejo mis cariños y saludos a menufes, quien me hizo la hermosa portada y muchos cariños a la autora ''alexofthegarden'', a la cual admiro mucho. **

**Nota de la autora:**

**Les prometo, esta es una historia sobre Klaine, también hay mucho blaintana.(sólo ahora) y otras parejas que serán mencionadas después .**

**Bye, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, los amo **


End file.
